The New Enemy
by ToxicZpoint
Summary: The sequeal to the bride of xana, Oddesa has taken over Xana's job but A new person comes to Kadic but also new enemys
1. Odd's awakening

(An) hopefully you still know that a mean im talking sequel weird title what's new

Odd's pov

My eyes opened I stood up and looked around I wasn't in lyoko anymore I looked around I was on the grass near the sewer to the factory

"How did I get here" odd said to himself"

"I don't know Della Robia, you tell me?" Jim said standing right behind him

"Jimbo good to see you but I need to be going" odd said walking backwards

"Ok, but first you tell me what you were doing out here" Jim said

"Ok you see that over there" Odd said pointing past Jim

Jim turned to look "I don't see anything" he turned back around to noticed odd running away

I started running towards the Dorms "I have to tell the others"

I nearly destroyed my door opening it I was so excited that I was back.

I started shaking Ulrich like a mad man he woke up like he came out of an exorcism especially since I was the one who woke him.

"Odd is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me," I answered

"How did you get back?" He asked

"I'll explain tomorrow." I answered as I laid down on my bed hugging Kiwi.

Someone's pov

Also this was all part of a very thought out plan and what not and as he made he's trip back someone new was coming

(An) this was a short prequel keyword PREQUEL also this is a PREQUEL is that clear also that sentence about "someone new was coming"

That is the fan character, so Yeah!


	2. The new enemy

"There it's done" Odessa said

She wanted to keep odd on lyoko as a bargaining chip but something told her to let him go

She sighed "might as well get some sleep" she said as she signed out on the master console

She laid down on her bed and she slowly drifted asleep.

"She's asleep boss"

"Good, continue your mission"

"Yes, sir"

Odessa's pov

"Wha-wha-whats going on"

I felt a pain in both my hands but I couldn't see anything.

MY vision slowly came back I looked at my left hand to see that some was hammering a spike into my hand to a wall.

I screamed.

"She's awake boss" one man said behind the man with the hammer

"Good keep her focused" the man with the green overcoat said

The boss of the group seemed different he had braces on his legs and a cane he was messing with the master console.

One man walked up to me and lifted my head up then slapped me; he dragged his finger on my cheek. He rubbed his fingers together as he walked out of sight.

"Go on with you duties, once the transfer is complete we will have what we came for," he turned to me "believe me I wish this could've been any other way, but we all have our hard decisions and this is yours"

The man with the braces on his legs walked in front of me and looked me in the eyes, his face looked like it was burned "Odessa you have something, something that doesn't belong to you, now you have to choose to give it back, what happens to you is of secondary concern I only care for one thing" he seemed to teleport in front of me" I want lyoko" he backed up "I'll ask you just once, will you choose to give us lyoko of your own free will"

"If your so damm smart why don't you try to take it," I replied

He turned around "if you read anything but comic books and menus you'd know there are rules, the host can only give up Lyoko by choice, I'm afraid im going to have to help you make that choice" he beckoned some one ", if you would be so kind" a man rolled a TV in front of me he lean in front of me "watch this it's your own little flashback show" I watched the TV as it played moments from the past. I had to remember again me killing Xana me releasing odd over and over and what I was really. "I made you kill Xana, I made you release Odd, but you won't give in to me now, let me see if I can't grease the wheels of that decision"

"Break her will, she'll beg us to take it"

Another man the same man who was hammering my hands in came up to me and began torturing me.

_"Resist"_ a voice screeched so I followed it I pulled and I pulled at the spike in my left hand which broke free I grabbed the other spike out of my hand and used it to stab the man, I fell down and they retreated "don't say I didn't give you an option, remember this because you WILL regret it." the man said as he left.

I crawled towards the door but I must have lost too much blood and I fainted.

(AN) Wow I don't even now where to start with you umm kind of a big deal so yeah make of it what you will

P.s slight crossovers and by slight I mean a lot so yeah


	3. the new Ally Allyson

Quick input here I'm adding the Oc of the winner IHeartOddDellaRobia on deviantart so Congrats and now the story

Story beginning

"Alright this is your room and here is your schedule" Jim said as he handed her the schedule Jim walked away. She started to unpack her belongings afterwards she took a look at her schedule it was already time for lunch "might as well head there" she thought

She had gotten her food but now the problem was finding a table.

"So odd explain to us how you got back to us again?" Jeremy asked

"Okay I tell you it again, last thing I remember was being stuck in lyoko then everything goes black and I wake up outside of the sewer simple as that" Odd explained "I sense a lack of trust here Einstein"

"Odd we just want know you're not a specter or some kind or trick" Aelita said

"Okay, okay I understand" odd replied

"Hey odd look it's the new girl" Ulrich said pointing at Allyson

"Oh yea, she reminds me of Sam maybe not the hair though" Odd said staring

Allyson couldn't help but notice odds dreamlike stare but she just walked off

"Odd hello odd, we might of lost him again Jeremy" Yumi said

"What, im here" odd replied quickly

"Well im going back to class see ya later" yumi said as she walked off

"Me too" Ulrich then announced

"Well, we all might as well," Odd said as he walked off

"We can't seem to find her sir," a Soldier said

"Great, then I know who can" victor said, " secure us a tower"

"Right away sir"

(An)

Okay its really really really short and rushed because this chapter started becoming a pain for me and I couldn't continue my story without this one done it's the truth


	4. THE STRANGE REQUESTS

"The only way to fin-" was cut off by knock on the door "Excuse me class," she said as she walked over to the door. "Yes what is it" they could not make a word of it out but all they heard was "I need to see Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois and Aelita-" he paused here then continued "Aelita Stones" Mrs. Hertz walked into the class and told them to follow the man.

"Who are you?" everyone asked.

"I'll tell you after we get your friend Yumi" he said.

So once yumi joined in they followed him once more this time they followed him to the factory they started to worry that their secret was exposed.

They stopped at the elevator, the man looked left and then right "where is he" he asked himself he turned back to the group "okay my name is victor and I pissed xana off so let me explain."

He explained his whole story "and now im banished to lyoko." he said at this point his phone began to ring "about time!" he said as he opened his phone

A spector came out of the phone then transformed into a man "sir, she was sighted near a tower that's why im late" Mr. peevish explained.

He looked at the group "this is our help, the lyoko warriors, you know what happened last time we trusted lyoko warri-"

"They don't need to hear that!" Victor snapped.

Peevish quitted down

"Now we need your help with finding Odessa" Victor said

"Why should we?" Jeremy said

"Because im the only one who can end lyoko for good" Victor replied, "Also we are certain" he stopped then looked around

" We have a problem here," Victor said pointing towards a box.

A yelp was heard when Mr. Peevish tried to catch the sneak.

"I didn't get her, sir" said

"Wait she, whatever not now" he said

He turned back to the lyoko warriors "will you help us?" he asked

"We'll think about it" Jeremy answered

"If you need to contact us" Victor handed a card to Jeremy "call the number"

And with that victor and Mr. Peevish disappeared.

They were staring at each other in disbelief.

After awhile the day was winding down to an end, every one was getting ready for bed.

And as soon as Odd laid his head on his pillow there was knock at the door, not a loud knock but a quiet like one. He looked at Ulrich who was out cold so he had to answer the door.

"Yeah?" he said as he opened the door but stopped when he saw someone he never wanted to see again Odessa.

"Odd, listen im not here to fight I need help," she said

"Why should I believe you?" Odd asked

"Because if I lose lyoko, you lose your world," she answered

"How?"

"Victor is an evil man he almost killed me"

"You kind of deserve it"

"Your not helping, anyways I thought you might help me"

"Why me?"

Odessa looked a bit saddened at this question she looked Odd in the eyes and said, "Because you the only family I have"

"I'll think about it," he said as he closed the door

Odessa sighed then said "Well back to hiding I go" and with that she disappeared

Lyoko

Odessa was sitting in a chair next to William,

"William I need to ask you a question" Odessa

"Yes, Mistress"

"Do you think they'll help?"

"Most likely not, Mistress"

"Then who will?"

William sighed "Mistress, there are others who are aware of the lyoko warriors"

"Who else knows?"

"A girl by the name of Allyson, mistress"

"I could recruit her, she could convince the others, Thank you William"

"Your welcome mistress"

Odessa stood up "William one more thing"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Please call me Odessa"

William smiled "Yes, Lady Odessa"

Odessa turned to William "you and your titles"

She giggled, "It'll work, I guess"

"Now let's get to work" she said as she left the room

What do you think two decisions only one answer what'll happen (I know)  
>*ahem* anyways there will be an alt end for the other choice.<p>

Also Odessa is related to odd they both have the same DNA plus Xana used his body and DNA to make a female version so she's basically a dark female Odd. And IheartOddDellaRobia lets just say im going to try to use your character the way you want her in the story.


	5. Odessa answers

Lyoko (Odessa's Room)

"Now I can't sneak in when I look all evil and out of place, I need to look human," she said

She stared in the mirror "Human, need to look human" she muttered

"I can change my hair color can't have it two colors at once, what color will work"

"I'll try blond"

Once she was done with her hair she moved to her clothes

"Now I like my Dress but the color is wrong for my current look maybe blue or purple"

"I think blue will work, but my pale white skin needs to be a healthy color"

"There now I look some what like a human"

Earth (Allyson's room. Time 12:36 AM)

(Allyson's Pov)

I was studying a tricky subject (go ahead guess) when there was a knock at my door.

Not the trying to break down the door knock or a regular knock but a gentle knock.

I got up and answered the door.

Standing in front of me was blond girl in a blue dress.

"Hello" she said in a cheerful way

"Hello, do you need something" I said

"Yes I need to talk to you, may I come in"

"Sure."

She walked in and I closed the door.

"Now Allyson I'm aware that you have following a certain group" her cheerful voice was replaced by a serious voice.

I was shocked that she knew, I followed them only four times.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I Know lots of stuff about you and everyone here at Kadic" was her answer.

I had no idea who she was I didn't know what to say.

"Mind if I change?" she asked in my hesitation

Before I Could answer she began to change her skin went pale her hair turned white on one side and black on the other, then her dress turned black.

I was frightened I had no idea what was happening was it those kids that followed is what they do.

"Did I scare you?" she asked

"N-No" that was a lie

She smiled not one out of joy but a sadistic sort of smile.

"Of course, of course" she said.  
>"What do you want?" I asked<p>

"To answer your questions my dear," she said

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Who are you?" was my first Question

"You may call me Odessa" was her answer

"What are you doing here?" my second question

"To answer these questions.," her second answer

"What does that group do every time they go to that building" my third questions

"Hmph, do you want the short version or do you want the long version?" she asked

"They save the world from a rouge computer A.I" was her third answer

"What that can't be what happens."

"That's what happens believe it or not, now your next question please"

"What is lyoko" my fourth question

"How do you know about lyoko?" she asked

"I heard-"

"Well that doesn't matter" she so rudely interrupted.

"Lyoko is a virtual universe which the rouge A.I Lives in, and that's how they save the world by going to this world" was her answer for the fourth question.

"Is any of this real?" my fifth question

"Is any of this real, really you just saw go from a human girl to totally different person and you ask if any of this is real." She said in an angry tone that kind of I want you dead tone

"I mean is there proof?" I asked

She grinned after I asked that

"You want proof, I think that can be arranged." She said "Meet me at the factory tomorrow at midnight." And with that she vanished

(The Factory 1:23 AM)

(same day)

?'s Pov

The man walked to the entrance of the factory loud music coming out of his earphones.

The man wore what a priest wore, when he stopped at the entrance he reached up his long sleeve falling down so his hand would show he grabbed his necklace which was in the shape of a cross but in the middle of the cross there was the xana symbol.

"Now I wonder," he said in a curious voice "Will one of us be enough"

His tone quickly changed to a serious one "I should not question his choice he picked me to finish his mission, so be it."

After saying this he walked in, letting go of his xana cross.

(AN)

Just to let you know I fixed the other chapters so go read those I changed them okay

Also who could this new person be, what does Odessa have in store for Allyson.

I wonder, is one really enough.

Could someone review.

Guess we'll see next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 PART ONE!

The Man Belonged to a cult which worshiped Xana as a god.

Xana had seen this as a ideal way to deal with the lyoko warriors with alerting them, but he saw his own demise approaching so he gave them the task of reviving him.

Handpicking a man who he felt was best then giving him the needed knowledge to revive him.

The man he picked for the job followed him with much devotion more so than the others, making him the obvious choice.

* * *

><p>The Man had made his way into the factory, using the elevator to reach the super computer to continue out the mission his master gave to him.<p>

He sat at the computer and prepped the scanners. His mission was to enter Lyoko and restore Xana, he was personally chosen to handle this task.

The Man laughed with joy as his fingers danced on the keyboard, He would have the honor of getting to meet his master in person.

His Brothers and Sisters were all green with jealousy when they learned it was him who would be the first to meet Xana.

With one press of the enter key the scanners were ready and waiting, he began to make his way to the scanner room.

A few minutes went by on the elevator before it stopped at his desired floor.

The doors slid open and walked over to the nearest scanner entering it.

The scanner's door closed as soon as he entered and began to work.

within a few seconds his mind was now in Lyoko.

He opened his eyes to see that he was now in a desert like terrain, remembering what Xana had told him he quickly began to search for a Tower.

His appearance hadn't changed he still looked much like he did on earth, only one thing was missing... his music player.

Within minutes of searching a Tower was now in sight, he began to sprint towards it.

Approaching the Tower he now could see minions of Xana protecting it from intruders, Xana had bestowed a blessing unto him telling him that the creatures would not harm him.

He would not fear the creatures, but instead respect them for doing the bidding of his god, the creatures did not interfere as he made entry into the tower.

The instructions given to him by Xana were to go to his lair and seek out his replacement and request their help in reviving him.

If they disagreed he was told to revive him without their help.

Using the Tower as a Traveling system he mad his way to Xana's base.

* * *

><p>Oddesa now back in her lyoko home, lied in her bed thinking on the current situation of lyoko.<p>

"The Lyoko warriors with some convincing from Allison will budge to support me. Victor will be held back by my minions but not for long."

She continued to ponder these situations and solutions to them, when a knock came from her bedroom door.

"My Lady, Someone is here to see you." Williams voice came from the other side of the door.

Oddesa Slightly confused at this began to get out of bed and change out of her pajamas, into something presentable.

"If William didn't attack them they must be allies, perhaps the Lyoko Warriors decided to help after all." She thought as she slipped into her usual black dress.

Once she finished changing she opened her door and went to meet this person.

As she left her room, William Followed after telling her where he left the visitor.

William left the man in her living room to await for her arrival.

(An)

End part 1...

So its been what a year...

I still updated this. sort of.

SO PART 1 this is because im a lazy writer.

Maybe i'll contnue this maybe I won't.


End file.
